Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
by surprisedreader
Summary: Matthew shows up at Holland's hoping to surprise him with his visit and throw in some surprise kinky kitty sex but things don't always go according to plan. Sometimes you just have to improvise. Neko!Canada/Netherlands Smut


This is For Capitan giggles lord of the faeries! Matthew shows up at Holland's hoping to surprise him with his visit and some surprise kinky kitty sex but things don't always go according to plan.

Matthew felt the ear on his head twitch and smiled. "I think it's working Kiku."

"Very good Matthew-san!" The small Asian man said excitedly looking up from his computer. "I was very excited when you came to me with your request I must admit."

"Well Alfred had mentioned that you were working on something new and I thought maybe you could use someone for a trial run." Matthew said blushing and Kiku smiled knowingly back at him. "I'm sure Holland will enjoy it." The dark haired man replied.

"T-t-that's not why-"

"It's ok Matthew-san!" The little man laughed covering his mouth politely with his hand. "I don't mind in the least. It will give me an idea how the mechanics with react while the body is under intense stimulations. Besides take it as an apology for me thinking you were Alfred-kun when you arrived."

Matthew was beat red at this point so he just nodded quickly and backed towards the door. "T-thank you again Kiku I will return them by tomorrow, eh!" He said bowing low before retreating out the door. Japan smiled again chuckling softly petting the kitten in his lap. He had made the device for Greece and in all honesty the two of them had tested it under 'intense stimulations' already but he wasn't going to tell that to Matthew. The poor Canadian probably would have exploded if he had to just admit to wanting the device for sexual reasons. Japan smiled and looked at the cat in his lap that mewed cutely up at him. "Matthew does make a rather cute neko doesn't he?" He said softly scratching the feline under the chin.

Matthew felt the cat ear perched on the top of his head lay flat the entire plane ride to Netherlands. People were staring and continuously trying to touch the furry appendages on his head and a small child grabbed a firm hold on his new tail making him almost leap out of his skin. All he wanted to do was go back to being invisible again so when he arrived at Holland's home he shoved his spare key into the door and flung himself into the house closing off the rest of the world as he slipped to his knees. "Mew…" the sound fell from his mouth without thought and made Matthew blush and cover his mouth again. Kiku said that might happen he assured himself as he caught sight of his tail flicking out of the corner of his eye and felt the sudden need to catch it. He pressed his upper body low to the floor in a crouch with his ass high as he watched the tail flick slowly in and out of his line of sight. There it was- slow- slow now he could get it if he just jumped at the right time right NO-

"Canada?" Mark Rutte's voice broke his concentration and he quickly looked up before realizing what he was doing and jumped to his feet brushing dust of the front of his hoody. "Mister Prime Minister!" He said quickly blushing ten times redder. "I um hi! I um got a d-day off and I wanted to come pay Holland a surprise visit and um…mew…" He sighed deflating as his tail dropped and his ears flattened again. "I should have called."

Mark smiled at the shy Nation before him and shook his head chuckling. "We were actually just about to take a break for lunch. Perhaps you would like to come with us?"

"O-oh no I couldn't I-"

"Please I insist." Mark said holding up his hand to quiet any more arguments from the Canadian. "It will be rather boring lunch seeing as it going to be Holland, me and a few council members. You will bring a breath of fresh air in. Something we desperately need after working all day." He said reaching a hand up and patting the nations head as father would a son. "Go on then. We will meet you out front. I won't tell Holland you are here so it will be a surprise." He said giving the blond a wink as he gave him a gentle shove out the door.

Matthew stood on the front porch tugging at his hoodie feeling completely ridiculous. "Oh why did I not call ahead?" He muttered tail flicking with annoyance at himself before he heard the door open turning quickly he came face to chest with his lover. "Matthew?" said Canadian tipped his head back looking up into the surprised amber eyes of his Dutchman. "H-hey Holland." Matthew said smiling shyly. "um Mark said I could come to lunch with you guys."

"What is that on your head?" Holland asked as he slowly eased his scarf out of Matthews hands. The Canadian blinked rapidly not even aware that he had been toying with the white and blue material until it was taken away. "O-oh! It's a new toy that Japan is making. He asked me to test it for him." Matthew said blushing heavily tail whipping back and forth nervously. He couldn't come right out and say, well I borrowed it from Kiku because I thought maybe you would think it was cute and we would have awesome sex, at least not with Mark and the Council members so close. "What do you think?" He asked looking up again.

Holland looked down at his boyfriend and fought down a blush. The furry ears atop his head matched his hair color perfectly one lay flat and the other was perked up as he waited for Holland's reply. If anything the cat getup was only enhancing the Canadians natural innocent look. He had his signature Canada pout in place (Not that he knew it) and it made the taller nation want to grab the other man and drag him up to his room so he could ravish him. The tail swished with impatience for an answer so Holland cleared his throat. "It's cute Mattie."

The blond smiled, both ears perking up and he made a soft mew sound that doubled Holland's need to drag his boyfriend away and do naughty, naughty things to him. "So, to lunch then?" Mark asked from behind them snapping Netherlands out of his day dream. "Ja." (Yes)

The trip to the restaurant where they were all eating lunch was uneventful. Holland discreetly allowed Mark and the rest of the Council to take the lead as he fell back with Matthew gently wrapping a hand around his waist. "I'm sorry I didn't call Holland." Matthew muttered once the others were further ahead.

"Don't be you know I love to see you. It was a good surprise." Holland smiled down at his lover as they reached the restaurant door. A well put together young woman lead them all to the back canopy covered patio before taking their orders and walking away. "Fish?" Holland asked raising an eye brow at Matthew making the Canadian blush. Cat ears once again pressed tightly to his head. "It just sounded really good when she was talking about it as a special…" Holland smiled again at his smaller partner as he watched purple eyes quickly follow a bird take flight.

Their food came and despite Matthews odd swishing tail and twitchy ears the conversation was light and easy and not at all awkward. When one of the councilman finally asked about the Canadians extra appendages Mark had cut in with a 'oh you know how kids are now a days' which got the whole table in a fit of laughter. Matthew mouthed a silent thank you relieved he didn't have to try and stutter a reply about Japan making a new toy. He was an awful liar. Mark smiled back and stood. "Well gentleman it looks like we need to get back to work. Dank u Canada for joining us." Matthew and the rest of the table stood as well. "No thank you sir for allowing me to come." The group slowly made their way to the front of the restaurant and Matthew sighed feeling dejected. His whole plan of come seduce Holland was falling through and now he was going to have to leave.

"I guess we are going to have to run." Holland said drawing Matthew's attention.

"Why?"

"The storm finally rolled in." He replied pointing to the front door where Mark and the others were looking out at the pouring rain. Matthews back went incredibly tense his hand tightening around Holland's as a sudden panic filled him. "I can't go out there!" Matthew hissed at his lover softly.

"Oh come on Matt if we run we won't get that wet." Holland replied pulling them towards the front door. A few others pushed the door open and a stray rain drop blew in and landed on Matthews glasses.

"No!" The Canadian cried jerking them to the left into the safety of the coat closet where he dropped down covering his head with his arms as if Holland meant to drag him back out.

"M-Matthew! Whats wrong with you!" Holland asked blinking down at his lover in surprise.

Matthew looked up pitifully. "I-I don't know whats wrong with me." He said blushing. "I think it's this toy. Kiku said it would kinda make me feel like a cat but this is ridiculous. Please don't make me go out there Holland! I will do anything!" He jumped to his feet pressing close to the larger man making him flush.

"Easy Matt there isn't much room in here and the way you're squirming around is ah~ god." He muttered under his breath as Matthew's tail rubbed against his cock. "Mattie tell me again why you showed up at my house unannounced wearing cat ears?"

"O-oh…I was going to try and…seduce you actually…cause you always call me a minx…I thought it would be ironic I guess." He said blushing and jumped rubbing against Holland again when thunder struck rumbling through their little safe haven.

"Oh for the love of- Turn around bend over. Consider your plan a success. I have been trying not to jump your bones since I saw you on the porch." Holland helped Matthew turn and bend with a large hand on his back as Matt placed his hand up against the other wall looking confused. Netherlands quickly jerked down Matthews pants and moaned at the sight. "I was wondering where you what you had that damn tail attached to Matthew." Said tail flicked about as Matthew blushed looking back. "I don't know if this is a good ide-

"Shh here like this." Holland said pushing Matthews thighs together as he fished around in a random coat pocket before pulling out bottle of hand lotion. Winking at his lovers confused face he pressed himself between Matthew's clenched thighs and groaned. Matthew gasped at the feeling and then mewled when Holland reached a hand around pumping his own hard on. Holland's thrust picked up pace and he nipped at Matthew's shoulder blade as the tail wrapped around his leg. "Here Kitty Kitty kitty." He teased softly into Matthew ear alternating between squeezing the head and pumping the whole. "Come for me."

Matthew's eyes opened wide as his nails ran down the wall and his seed splashed across it followed by Holland's between his thighs. He let out a yowl as he finished before he slipped to the floor on weak knees, Holland dropping down next to him. "You should come to lunch with me all the time." He said teasingly reaching a hand up to mocking pet Matthew behind his cat ear. Matt leaned into the touch and purred softly crawling his way into Holland's lap. "Wanna sleep." He said tiredly.

"That's fine. We probably should hide in here for a little while anyway. Lord knows who heard you meowing out there." Matthew's eyes shot open at that and Holland smiled dashingly. "You should know better than to hid in closets with me. Besides if we're quick we can probably fit in a round two. Right mijn kleine Minx?" (My little minx)

Review!


End file.
